Conquering Tokyo U
by joinee-a
Summary: Whatif Otohime Mutsumi and Hyatt where the same person? What if Ilpalazzo ordered the Excel girls to conquer the academic world by going to Tokyo U? can the residence of Hinata house help them make it happen? do they even want to? only one way to find out


Discalaimer: I do not own Love Hina or Excel Saga and never will. I make no profit from writing this

A/N: ok this is my first ever fanfic and my first piece of fiction in a very long time, criticism is more than welcome... can't get better if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong now can I. soon after this chapter things will really start to diverge from Love Hina cannon though only in events, end result should be the same (maybe) anyway hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

The blond girls jaw dropped at the sight of the burning building. What would Ilpalazzo say when he found out?... No she couldn't trouble him with such trivial matters. Wasn't she the senior member of ACROSS? She could make do with out the luxury of an apartment until the conquest of the city was complete. It wouldn't be long now anyway.

"Oh my goodness" the brown haired girl standing next to her spoke in a soft voice "what shall we do about a place to sleep?"

"Never mind that Ha-chan" the blond replied "more important right now is getting out of here so the police don't get involved, we can't reveal are true identity to the ignorant masses remember"

"Menchi stay here" the blond spoke to a small white dog "everyone else follow me I know a place we can stay the night"

With that the three girls who had lived together in the apartment made their way quickly from the scene of the fire.

They spent the night sleeping under a bridge much to the annoyance of Elgala. Had she been in charge of this pathetic excuse for a secret society this would never have happened. She had tried to convince Excel to check them into a hotel. They did have quite significant funds at present due to the bank account Ilpalazzo had given them and Excel was well aware that she couldn't sleep with out her special pillow. Still maybe Ilpalazzo would see fit to put her in charge now after yet another blunder by her hated rival.

The next morning the three girls arrived at the ACROSS secret base for their usual meeting with Lord Ilpalazzo. Taking a deep breath Excel prepared to once again be dropped into the pit. Why was it that she always managed to displease the man she loved?

"Hail Ilpalazzo!" the girls chorused as was expected of them.

"The world is corrupt!" began the man each of them admired in their own way "what is the source of this corruption?, I shall tell you, it is the misguidance of the well educated of society whom the masses look to for wisdom"

Excel was giving her usual cries for Ilpalazzo, Ilpalazzo and paying no attention to what he was saying once again. Ilpalazzo paused in his speech frustrated that the energetic girl was, once again, ignoring his schemes to achieve his supreme ideal. Finally noticing her masters glare Excel stopped jumping up and down and listened.

"if I may continue" Ilpalazzo spoke with just a hint of irritation in his voice "I shall tell you how we are going to rectify this situation"

"yes lord Ilpalazzo" chimed in Hyatt and Elgala together

"the three of you shall abandon your previous mission to blend in with the civilians of Fukuoka and instead go to the hot spring town of Hinata just outside Tokyo and take up residence there. While you are there you will study in order to gain entrance to courses in politics and social science at Tokyo university" Ilpalazzo spoke slowly as he explained his plan to his subordinates, painfully aware that this task may be beyond them. "once you graduate from Tokyo U you shall be considered among the wise and well educated and so will be better able to spread the ideals of ACROSS to all the people of the world"

"umm... Lord Ilpalazzo, I thought we were going to just conquer the city of Fukuoka, so as not to over exert ourselves" the question came from Excel.

"It is true that we should not over exert ourselves in our noble conquest of the world, but it occurs to me that we should seek to conquer the academic world before we return our attention to geographical concerns" Ilpalazzo replied "now get ready to go, your train will leave in an hour, your new apartment is already prepared for you"

New apartment.. the words wouldn't quite themselves in Excels head. Lord Ilpalazzo must have know of their plight and not wanting to embarrass his most loved servant namely herself he had arranged to have them moved to a different apartment He must have altered their mission in accordance with their new location. truly this man was the wisest and most loving man to ever walk the earth.

Hyatt looked at the train ticket Lord Ilpalazzo had handed her and smiled. well well this would be interesting. she had met a most entertaining couple who lived in Hinata on a recent holiday she had taken. people she remembered from her past. she wouldn't have to think up a cover name either, and she quite liked the one she had used with them, Otohime Mutsumi.

The train arrived in the Hinata around noon and the three teenage girls made their way through the unfamiliar streets looking for their new apartment. somehow they found themselves on a beach when suddenly a flying turtle landed on Hyatt's shoulder. A moment later a boy of about twenty and six girls of varying age came dashing down the beech calling after the turtle as the boy and girl who looked about the same age arrived at where the members of ACROSS where standing a look of recognition came over their faces "Mu..Mu..Mutsumi?!" the two stammered together

"oh my oh my... who are you again?" Hyatt said with a vacant look coming over her face

Excel's head was shaking from side to side, looking at Hyatt and then the stranger in confusion. how did this commoner know ha-chan's code name for this mission?

"oh! I remember now" Hyatt exclaimed "it's Narusegawa-san and Urashima-san"

As Hyatt and the two strangers ran to each other to embraced in a three way hug the other girls who had been with them arrived and looked as shocked as Excel and Elgala were. how was it that these people knew each other. At that moment, as if to add insult to injury, Hyatt collapsed, a small dribble of blood at the corner of her mouth. panic ensued from the girls that had only just met Hyatt, but to the continued shock of Kitsune, Su, Sarah, Motoko and Shinobu she quickly recovered and was back on her feet.

It was only now that Keitaro and Naru noticed that their friend from their holiday was with other people.


End file.
